In recent years, wire harnesses for connecting an inverter and a motor have been used in automobiles such as hybrid cars and electric cars. As disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP2015-133230A), for example, a wire harness including an electric wire provided with a conductor and an insulator that coats an outer periphery of the conductor, a terminal connected to the conductor at a terminal end of the electric wire, and a molded resin portion that covers an outer periphery of the insulator at the terminal end of the electric wire and an outer periphery of an end portion on the electric wire side of the terminal is known as this type of wire harness.